The present disclosure generally relates fishing rods and more particularly, to an adjustable butt end and reel seat for a fishing rod.
Conventional deep sea sport fishing rods are made of three primary sections, the rod blank, the handle or butt, and the reel seat. Typically, the rod blank is an elongate member and has one end that is intended to be fitted within the butt. The reel seat is commonly secured directly to the butt rather than to the fishing rod itself. The distal end of the butt can be in the form of a gimbal having intersecting notches, which enables the butt to be received within a socket permanently, but movably, mounted on a “fighting chair” on a boat or even on a “fighting belt” secured to a fisherman. In the sport of game fishing, strong forces are often encountered, which are transmitted through the rod to the butt assembly.
Conventional butt ends of fishing rods are either bent (curvilinear) or straight. Straight rods are desirable when a fish is moving away from the rod. On the other hand, bent rods are preferred when the fish is circling or moving transverse to the rod, which distributes the force exerted by the fish and thus enables the angler to use apply increased force on the fish.
Based on the foregoing, there still exists a need for a fishing rod butt that incorporates both straight and curvilinear functionality. Accordingly, it is to solving this and other needs the present disclosure is directed.